Las horas del reloj
by YumiSebby
Summary: [One-shot NaruSasu]. Naruto ve las horas pasar, y mientras desea desaparecer para siempre, piensa en su ciclo.


**-One-shot NaruSasu.**

 _[Es decir, solo es este capítulo. No habrá más, aunque quizá si tiene_

 _mucho apoyo...]_

 **-Relación Yaoi/BL/Gay/Homosexual.**

 _[Si no te gusta, agradecería que simplemente cerraras la pestaña]_

 **-Drama/Romance.**

 ***Advertencias:** _Depresión, autodañarse, problemas alimenticios, y otros temas delicados._

* * *

 _*Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo los utilizo para recrear mi imaginación y transmitirlo a través de palabras, sin intención final de lucro._

* * *

El ciclo empieza, o quizá nunca termina.

Son las siete de la mañana, y mi alarma suena, por lo que debo arreglarme para ir al instituto. Y lo único que pienso es: _¿Por que tuve que amanecer vivo?_

A las ocho ya estoy arreglado -si es que yo puedo tener esa opción-, con mi chaqueta naranja, mi camiseta negra y mis pantalones llamativos; y estoy marchando al lugar el cual es tanto un infierno como una tranquilidad.

A las nueve, estoy sumergido entre pensamientos, escribiendo en la hoja final del cuaderno.

A las diez, estoy sonriendo falsamente y asegurando que mis ojeras son porque estudié por la noche.

 _"Lo siento, Sakura, te mentí de nuevo"._

A las once, debo salir al descanso y, mientras todos desayunan, mi cabeza grita cuán gordo estoy y que es mejor que no coma. Así que no lo hago. Nunca.

-¿Otra vez no comes nada, dobe?

-No tengo hambre.

 _"Lo siento, Sasuke, te amo, pero tengo que mentirte"._

A las doce, he vuelto a clase, con un nudo en la garganta y un nudo de pensamientos.

A las 1, estoy escribiendo de nuevo.

A las 2, la impotencia porque no sirvo ni para resolver ese problema de economía, me está consumiendo, mientras de fondo, escucho a Iruka-sensei gritarme sin parar.

A las 3, estoy volviendo a mi casa. Para comer. _"Gordo, ¿no estás ya lo suficientemente obesa?"._

A las 4 estoy encerrado en mi habitación, con la música a todo volumen e intentando olvidarme de todo.

A las 5 , la tarde parece no terminar nunca. Pienso en Sasuke y en cuanto desearía que me abrazase para hacerme saber que todo estará bien.

Pero eso no pasará porque solo somos amigos, y porque jamás se enamorará de mí.

 _"Solo soy un monstro"._

A las 6, escribo algo. Ya sea personal, o algún Fanfic, porque sí, todos shippeamos algo.

A las 7 soy un " _Estoy bien :)",_ porque no tengo el derecho de que nadie se preocupe por mí. No lo merezco. Solo soy una molestía. ¿No tiene la gente demasiados problemas ya?

A las 8, soy un olvidado de todo, porque hablo con _esa persona,_ con él, con el teme de Sasuke Uchiha.Aunque una parte de mí -una gran parte de mí- grita que solo es así conmigo por pena, que jamás mereceré todo lo que me demuestra. Y empiezo a caer aún más profundo entre pensamientos teñidos de negro, donde la realidad me golpea fuerte, escribiendo por todas partes que jamás seré más que un _compañero para él._ Y es triste, porque ni tan siquiera puedo o me considero su amigo.

 _"Y yo querría todo con él"._

A las 9, soy el _"Me voy a dormir"_ con mi familia, junto con un _"me duele un poco la cabeza."_. El _"Me voy a leer"_ a esa gente cercana. Y el " _Me quedaré un rato más"_ a mis amigos. Y para mí, soy el _"Aguanta solo unas horas más, por favor"_ con un nudo en la garganta y mi piel picando por atención.

A las 10 soy las lágrimas en la mejilla por esas palabras de Sasuke a través de una pantalla.

 **"** ** _Hoy estuve con Sakura".-_** _Sasuke Uchiha. (22:12)_

Soy las lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por mis mejillas, frías y con extrañas marcas. Soy el grito que pide ayuda en silencio. Soy la música tan alta que no pueda escuchar lo que mi cabeza grita, pero siempre lo escucho. Soy... soy todo deseando ser nada. Pero sobretodo, soy yo, gritándome que debo aguantar unas horas más.

A las 11 soy el " _adiós_ " definitivo a todos. Y el _"hola"_ a la depresión completamente. El hola a los malos pensamientos, a las voces, a las cuchillas, a los " _muerte_ " de mi mismo, al _"nunca seré suficiente para nadie"_ a _"si tú no estuvieses aquí, todos serían más felices"_ , soy el hola a todo lo que debería decir adiós.

A las 12 soy un "¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí?" "Me ahogo, me ahogo pero estoy respirando." "¿Por qué sigo vivo si al fin y al cabo todos me olvidan?" A las doce, soy todas esas preguntas con dolorosa respuesta.

A las una de la madrugada, soy sangre por mis piernas, muñecas, tobillos y sábanas.

A las dos soy el insomnio que me golpea.

A las tres soy las pastillas en la mano.

A las cuatro soy solo un niño sentado en un rincón, abrazandose a si mismo, deseando desaparecer para siempre. Algo oscuro viviendo en mi interior.

A las cinco soy un " _Por favor, déjame dormir unas horas para fingir que estoy bien"_.

Y a las seis soy un sueño, un sueño que deseo sea eterno.

Y a las siete, nuevamente, empieza el ciclo.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? :)_

 _Agradecería un Review para saber si debo seguir escribiendo, o por el contrario, bañarme en tomates xD_


End file.
